The Wager
by PurelyPoison
Summary: When Malfoy makes a bet with his best friend that he can seduce the bossy little know-it-all Granger, he's convinced that this will be the easiest thing he will ever do despite their mutual hatred. The only problem? Well, Granger is quite the catch now and people are lining up to have her but Malfoy won't be defeated so easily. AU in 7th year.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **The Wager**

"Draco", yelled an unmistakable voice over the crowds. The tall blonde turned to look at his best friend walking towards him, pushing his way through the first years on the crowded platform.

"Hey mate", Draco grinned. "You grew?" He stared at Blaise as he came eye level with him.

"You've seen me pretty much every day over the summer excepting the last two weeks and you only notice that now? You're not the tallest anymore Drakey boy", smirked Blaise as he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We're the same height and don't call me that", said Draco good-humouredly both boys doing the usual sizing each other up after the summer. Blaise was stockier than Draco, wider in the shoulder but now that he had grown it sat better on him. Draco was certainly the leaner of the two with his light seeker's build; he was quick on his feet but by no means skinny.

Both took some pride in their appearance but neither concerned themselves too much with it; that was Nott's job. Draco flicked his hair out of his eyes and turned back to the newspaper he was reading leaning against a column of the cavernous train station.

"Where's Nott?" said Blaise rooting through his school bag.

"He wandered past me a few minutes ago and didn't see me so I'm going to say nothing and see how long it takes him to notice I'm here", said Draco not looking up from his newspaper.

"Don't make life too difficult for him this year", said Blaise taking out his Head Boy badge and fastening it to his jumper.

"He's a peacock", said Draco finally looking at his friend. "Speaking of peacocks, why are you in your school uniform and what the hell is that?" He pointed incredulously at Blaise's chest.

"Yea I was a bit surprised too", Blaise shrugged. "Still can't be all that bad".

"Are you kidding?" Draco folded his newspaper and tossed it into the rubbish bin nearby. "You have to be the example now, that's torture mate I'm so sorry".

"It won't be that bad", said Blaise shuffling uncomfortably under his friend's intense stare.

Draco put a hand on Blaise's shoulder and made a grimace, "Oh mate, I'm just...I can't tell you how sorry I am".

"You weren't this sorry when my dog died", said Blaise shoving Draco away lightly.

"You're dog was like a million years old. This is so much worse than that", said Draco smiling and showing his dazzlingly straight teeth; several girls giggled in their direction.

"Seen Parkinson?" said Blaise watching the girls go back to applying copious amounts of make up in the hopes of attracting the attention of the tall blonde next to him who at this moment was staring off over his shoulder.

"Just now, she's cornered Nott", Draco grinned and motioned with his head to the other end of the platform where Parkinson was clearly interrogating Nott.

"Your parents here?"

"Nope came alone, had to get away from the two of them. They drove me nuts all summer. Dad harping on about how this was my last chance to get my grades up so I can be Minister for Magic or some such shit and he was only saying it to annoy her because she wants me to be a healer. I wish they'd just break up; they make each other so unhappy. I think they were in the same room once all summer".

Draco picked up his trunk and bag, "Come on let's get a compartment before all the newbies get the good ones".

"What about Nott?" said Blaise making to follow Draco anyway.

"He'll follow", said Draco walking in the opposite direction.

After turfing some first years out of a nice compartment near the back of the train, Draco and Blaise settled in and soon enough Theodore followed but he was accompanied by Pansy.

"Pans, how nice to see you", said Draco sardonically shooting Theo a look that told him he wasn't happy. "Shouldn't you be sitting with your other succubus friends?"

"Thanks Draco, it's nice to see you too", she smirked back. It wasn't that Pansy wasn't a pretty-ish girl in Draco's head. It was the fact that his parents approved of her and any attraction that might spawn between them. Thus, her appeal was immediately dampened in Draco's eyes.

That coupled with the fact that she was relentlessly annoying.

"Nice summer? I barely saw you", she pouted and folded her arms.

"We had dinner back in July", he shrugged at the memory which had been arranged by his mother in any case. "I was busy, practising quidditch etc."

They lapsed into silence before Draco turned to his two friends.

"Either of you see McConnells save in the European Quidditch friendlies? Changed everything for the rest of the matches."

"I thought it was epic", said Nott nodding. "They bought him for way too much money though".

"No they didn't", replied Blaise. "He was worth every penny for Ireland, they are the greatest team in the world right now and besides it was no more than England spent on Morris and he turned out to be useless".

"If you're going to talk Quidditch then I'll leave", said Pansy shoving Draco in the shoulder.

"See you later then", he replied turning to her briefly before turning back to Blaise and agreeing with his point.

"Fine", huffed Pansy practically flinging herself out of the carriage.

Once the door clicked shut the boys began roaring with laughter.

"Works every time", said Blaise chuckling and wiping his eyes.

"I know", said Draco smirking and sitting back in his chair. "Well, I am a genius what can I say".

"Granger is Head Girl", said Nott suddenly turning to Blaise and pointing at his badge.

"Oh you've got to be joking", groaned Blaise. "I'm never going to hear the end of this now".

"She's the biggest pain", said Draco taking out his book _;_ the latest copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Yes but we've never had much to do with her", said Blaise running a hand through his hair and looking troubled. "Aside from the odd bit of bullying" he said fixing his friend with a hard look.

"How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't bullying. It was..." he thought for a moment. "Survival of the fittest like Darwin says. I was just evening out the playing field. She can be anally retentive about school but when it comes to taking a bit of light banter, she is useless".

"Mate, Mudblood is not light banter. It's racist and you know it", said Blaise sternly.

"Oh shut up, you sound like my Mother and that was in second year. I was an idiot back then you should know that. It isn't my fault that she hangs out with two bumbling oafs that can just about tell one end of the broomstick from the other; they clearly haven't schooled her in the art of developing thick skin".

Draco shifted in his seat, in truth the use of that comment didn't sit well with him now that he was of age. He knew it had been a step too far but he had been so filled of his own deluded self importance; something his father had instilled in him. But it had taken a small but secret relationship with a muggle that had made him see how hurtful it must have been. The relationship hadn't lasted, indeed it had barely started but given the fact that he had come to be fond of the girl it had meant wakening up slightly.

Not that he had told his father about his relationship, he would definitely be two testicles lighter if he had. He was more open-minded now but he wasn't about to expect the same of his father. However, girls were a distraction as far as Draco was concerned but Granger? She wasn't a blip on his radar.

"I have to go anyway, heads meeting", said Blaise.

"Try not to fall in love with her will you?" said Draco not looking up from his book. "That just wouldn't work for me".

Nott chuckled softly but Blaise said nothing, just shook his head and left.

Nott and Draco sat in companionable silence, offering the odd comment about Quidditch or the school year ahead. The truth was, they saw each other so regularly there wasn't much to say.

"Would you care if he fell in love with Granger?" said Nott suddenly after about an hour.

"What?" said Draco lowering his book and staring at his friend completely baffled.

"You told Blaise not to fall in love with Granger, would you care if he did? I've always got the impression that he actually does like her".

"You're not known for being observant Nott, no offence meant", said Draco laughing.

"I'm serious", said Theo crossing his ankles and stretching out in the seat. "I think he enjoys the banter with her and he really hates it when you make comments at her; which you still do occasionally, you made her cry on the last day of school and Blaise was really annoyed at you".

"I thought he was just being all noble and moral and shit", said Draco putting his book down a look of worry on his face. "You don't think...no he wouldn't...dammit Nott I was perfectly happy before you opened your big mouth. You were easier to be friends with when you didn't think at all".

"Well ask him when he comes back then", said Nott shrugging and yawning before closing his eyes.

"As if he'd admit it", said Draco frowning and staring out the window moodily.

This worried Draco. A girl had never come between him and Blaise but if Blaise suddenly started dating Granger, there was no way Draco would be able to stand being in her company. She was a bossy, frizzy little know-it-all and that was more than Draco could stand. She beat him at everything, surely she couldn't take his friend away too?

Now he was getting angry, he clenched his fists. How dare she take his friend away?!

 _Okay, wait you moron. Nothing has happened yet. It's just Nott talking...as usual_.

He nodded and tried to relax but now the idea had taken root and was growing. When Blaise put his head through the compartment door 45 minutes later, Draco was imagining having to talk Blaise out of marrying her.

"Hey", said Blaise. "How long has he been out?" He said motioning to Nott who was now drooling.

"Nearly an hour. That took a long time?" Draco sat up and helped himself to another chocolate frog having raided the cart when he'd thought his friend was marrying Granger.

"Lots to go through and mate...Granger is looking fit", said Blaise leaning over and taking a strawberry swirl from Draco's pile. "You went a bit to town on the sweets no?"

Draco shrugged. "Fit...Granger? Sorry the two words don't go together". He sounded angry and Blaise noticed.

"What's up with you?"

"Nott said you might fancy Granger", said Draco through clenched teeth.

"So what if I did? I don't by the way, I've got my eye on Greengrass this year", said Blaise smirking.

Draco's brow cleared, "Greengrass? She's alright I guess, Astoria would be more my type though".

"Why would it matter if I liked Granger?" Blaise was watching him suspiciously.

"No reason", said Draco a little too quickly. "She's just a pain in the arse and I could never be around her. It would be like sticking needles in my eyes".

"Mate who I like isn't up to you anyway, you possessive git", Blaise laughed and leaned back popping another sweet into his mouth.

"I'm not being possessive. I'm being a good friend, she would be all wrong for you", said Draco nodding solemnly. "How do you mean fit?"

"I don't know, she's put on a bit of weight thank God. She was looking dreadfully thin before summer. She has a nice curve now, great arse and tanned from the holidays and I guess her hair wasn't _as_ bushy as usual today".

"So that's it", said Draco laughing. "I thought you were going to say she'd turned into some model or something".

"Mate it's been one summer, that's impossible and no, she was never bad looking. She's just...growing into herself a bit that's all. Anyone would think you liked her the way you just behaved".

"Don't be stupid. I mean I could have her if I wanted her but still don't be stupid. She actively hates me and the feeling is oh so mutual", Draco shrugged and lay back.

"Could you indeed have her if you wanted her? What a Malfoy thing to say you smug bollocks. I smell a wager though", Blaise grinned. "I bet you ten...no fifty galleons you can't get Granger to go to the Halloween ball with you and she _has_ to kiss you at the end of the night in public not outside in the courtyard where it's all private and where I _know_ you were snogging Parkinson after the Yule Ball even if you do deny it".

"That sounds like bullying Blaise, using Granger for a bet", said Draco wagging his finger at his friend and ignoring the Parkinson comment. He had been snogging her after the Yule Ball but that was because there was nothing else to do, that night had been so boring. Plus, she'd let him fumble under her top so who was he to complain?

"Then make it clear to her that you don't want a relationship and then you're not hurting anyone", said Blaise shrugging. "If you're frightened of picking on Granger say no".

"That's unfair because you know I'm too proud and stubborn to say no", said Draco rubbing a hand across his face.

"Well say yes then", he countered.

"Fine, fifty galleons it is", said Draco putting out his hand and shaking Blaise's.

"This will be all too easy", said Draco grinning and crossing his ankles.

"Then perhaps I should have mentioned that she already agreed to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me", said Blaise laughing.

"You...what?" said Draco sitting back up and shoving his friend. "You lying bastard, you do like her and now you've just walked me into this".

"It's not like that, I just thought why the hell not? Plus with my putting her on the map as a good date to have, lads will be lining up for her. This makes your job all the more difficult don't you see?"

"You planned this?" Draco said sitting back down but still impressed.

"Well, I am a genius", Blaise smirked. "You want to give me the fifty galleons now?"

"Shut up, we have exactly two months. Just you wait, I'll prove that mutual hatred stops nothing", said Draco leaning back and putting his hands behind his head a confident smirk gracing his lips. "Just you wait".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **An impossible task**

"So when are we going to see the genius at work?" said Blaise smirking over his dinner.

Draco said nothing but Blaise saw his shoulders tense, he had been turned in the direction of the Gryffindor table for two or three minutes now scanning it for any sign of Granger.

"I can't even see her", he said gruffly his eyes roving over every individual at that blasted table and cursing each one of them that wasn't Granger. "How am I supposed to start this bet if I can't even find her", he said the words under his breath. They had decided that keeping the bet between the three of them would be the best course of action. Theo had nodded but made it clear that he wanted no part in any of it; as far as he was concerned it was between Blaise and Draco.

"You're looking for the wrong person", said Blaise his mouth full of roast beef. "You're looking for a bushy haired girl but I told you, her hair isn't as bushy".

"Just look for four eyes and carrot stick and you'll find Granger", muttered Theo not even bothering to look up from his food.

"Good point", muttered Draco now switching his search to Potter instead. He found him quickly and then located Weasel next to him and suddenly he realised that the girl with medium length brown wavy hair and her back to him was Granger and he inhaled sharply.

"Told you", said Blaise simply when Draco eventually turned to him with his eyes wide. "I think just that simple thing to her hair makes all the difference".

"Why do you even care about that bossy little swot?" said Pansy belligerently.

"Shut up", said Draco darkly staring into his risotto.

Even just from the back she looked better than she had in May and Blaise was right, she had filled out in the right places, her hourglass figure was clear from here. Great, that was just great. Now his job would be more difficult and he knew he may as well hand over the fifty galleons now. He couldn't stand Granger and he had allowed his pride to make him forget that fact when he'd made the bet.

"Pass the bread", said Theo. "Draco I'm not interested in this stupid bet so wake up and pass the bread".

Draco passed it wordlessly and then pushed his half-full plate away from him suddenly losing his appetite.

"Oh mate, don't be so defeatist, you never know. There may still be a single shot in hell that you'll win this bet", Blaise grinned.

"What bet?" said Pansy leaning over with her eyes growing wider as if she had just noticed a bag of galleons on Blaise's head.

Blaise looked at Draco quickly and Draco shook his head to motion for his friend to say nothing. The last thing he wanted was Pansy spreading it around that Granger was the object of a bet. It might make Granger's head too big for her body and it would just cause more grief. Not to mention the bile that Pansy would spread along with it if she thought Draco was interested in Granger.

"Blaise asked Granger to go to Hogsmeade with him", said Draco desperate to switch Pansy's attention all the while struggling to contain his smirk when Blaise stared at him wide-eyed; annoyance clouding his face. "I'm just trying to see the attraction".

Pansy inhaled slowly and Draco couldn't help but chuckle. Pansy was nothing if not protective of the three of them and while the only one she really wanted to date was Draco she couldn't stand the thought of either of the other two liking someone else.

Draco got up to leave once Pansy started her tirade; Blaise glared at him as he walked out. Theo laughed merrily but switched his attention back to the book he had been reading earlier. Not overly concerned with anything his friends might engage in. Most of the time, Draco was sure Theo observed them all with derision but he was fairly confident that it was conceited self-interest that made Theo apathetic, nothing else. He was far too into himself to care what anyone else was doing such was why his observation skills were decidedly lacking. It certainly wasn't lack of intelligence that kept him slow on the uptake.

Draco made his way to his favourite spot in the entire school, the Slytherin Common Room. It was dark, it was cosy and the roaring fireplace made the place all the more sinister. Like something from a gothic novel; Draco's favourite kind. He had to admit those muggles were on to something when they created gothic literature and Bram Stoker was one of his favourites. His mother had always ordered the books for the library and it had been easy to persuade her to mix muggle books into the collection. Unless it contained factual politics or history; his father was unlikely to read anything else therefore he never noticed.

He shoved a protesting second year out of the large green armchair by the fire that was his favourite and proceeded to silence him with a threat and a sharp flick of his wand aimed at the boys neck. The winged back armchair gave it the look of the kind of ones they had in the library at Malfoy Manor and it reminded him of his favourite place at home.

He connected his finger tips and rested his chin upon them. Already he was forming a plan; he would attempt to seduce Granger. Plan B was tell her about the bet and see if she would help him win. Maybe he could give her half the prize or something. That might work and it would also blow up in Blaise's face. Blaise who was sure he had outsmarted Draco would then be none the wiser if he could convince Granger to keep it a secret.

However, he had to try to seduce her first before admitting to himself that it was impossible. It wasn't just being nice to her that would be hard; she would never believe that there wasn't an agenda and she'd be right. However, if he could try then maybe he wouldn't have to resort to telling her about the bet at all.

Keeping Pansy off his back would be another story and then there would be the problem of the dreaded sidekicks. Honestly, they were a poor excuse for friends but they were hers nonetheless and keeping them out of it would be equally difficult.

He knew that Weasel was currently shacked up with that insipid idiot Brown but that didn't stop him being protective. Perhaps, he could convince Brown that Weasel being protective of Granger was an insult to her...then she would force Weasel to back off and Granger would only have one protective sidekick but that was still easier than two.

Plus, he was sure that Brown could be manipulated. In fact, that was going to be the easy part. After that, since bet was a secret, Draco was all too aware that he may have to deal with some unsettling rumours about himself.

"Hey Malfoy", said Crabbe as he took a place on the settee. Goyle plonked himself down and the two of them proceeded to stare at him.

"Can I help you?" said Draco raising his eyebrows in derision.

"We were wondering if your supply to Hogsmeade was still running?"

Draco scoffed. Last year he had found two secret passages leading into Hogsmeade, one under Honeydukes and the other into Zonkos. He had made quite a lucrative business charging people the same price for the products but more for the labour of him going to get the stuff. It made him quite a tidy profit.

He did it mostly for those below third year; they paid more because they were young and stupid. Plus there were only so many Hogsmeade weekends in a school year, this way Draco could make money every week.

However, Crabbe and Goyle had got themselves a lifetime ban from Hogsmeade because not only had they found the passageways but they had been caught trying to use them during school hours in broad daylight.

Malfoy had been livid with them but couldn't stay mad for long because they had failed to grass him up. They had kept his knowledge of the passageways a secret.

"Hmm", said Draco scratching the stubble on his chin. "I don't know, I haven't decided yet. I don't really need the money and last year I just did it for kicks. Plus I'm going to be a lot busier this year".

"We really need some things", said Goyle grunting and moving closer.

"The two of you treat sugar like its heroin", said Draco getting to his feet. "I'll think about it and let you know but prices may have risen since last year, inflation and labour expenses you understand, see you around".

He had stopped having those pillocks as his personal bodyguards immediately after they had been caught at the passageways. They were a dangerous liability and Draco was sick of having to talk them out of trouble. Which was why, he had let them take the fall for their own stupid mistake last year.

However, perhaps it would be good to have them on side again. Considering he was about to pull off a remarkable bet with Blaise and he could use some extra hands. Maybe he could offer them some freebies with their next purchase. He snorted with derision, honestly what was their obsession with sugar?

He slumped onto his bed still in his uniform, loosened his tie and stretched his arms behind his head.

This was going to be a long eight weeks. He breathed deeply and attempted to still his beating heart. Why was this bothering him so much? It was Granger, she was a pain; she made his head hurt and he had knowingly signed up to let her cause him even more stress.

Then why was it a problem that Blaise had made the bet about her and why was it annoying him that Blaise had asked her to Hogsmeade?

He didn't like her, that bit was absolutely certain for him but why was she already bothering him and how the hell was he going to be nice to her when he couldn't even think about her without becoming riled?

He humphed and turned his head into his pillow determined to block out that know-it-all and the unwelcome space she was now renting inside his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **It begins**

"Sleep well mate?" said Blaise laughing as he got dressed the next morning, pinning his head boy badge on with a little too much pride in Draco's opinion.

"Bugger off", said Draco dragging himself slowly out of bed and wishing he hadn't slept in his uniform.

"It's the first day back and you're going to go looking like that", said Nott loosening his tie in front of the mirror so that it sat just right.

Draco looked down at his creased clothes and ran a hand through his hair, shrugging at his friend. "What do I care?"

"At least fix yourself mate", said Blaise gesturing to Draco's wand which was still lying on his bedside table. "You may not care but we have to look at you plus you'll get points taken away for slovenliness".

Draco rolled his eyes at his two friends but snatched his wand murmuring a quick spell that would smooth the creases in his clothes and leave them smelling fresh. He knew the household chores book he had bought his mother two Christmases ago would come in handy, even if she never read it. She had done the customary gracious thanks and then put the book to one side. Draco had known this would happen but had failed to care. What else was he going to buy her? A new house elf?

He took a quick glance in the mirror, keeping his top button undone and his tie loose as was his style and despaired at the purple bags under his eyes.

"Why do I have to be so goddamn pale? It makes everything stand out all the more", he said pulling at his face in frustration.

"It's part of your allure", said Nott knowingly carefully spraying cologne on his neck. "It's why the blonde hair stands out so much too".

"Yea Nott, I wasn't actually asking because I don't actually care", said Draco turning from the mirror to fix his friend with a look before throwing his shoes on. "I leave vanity to you".

Nott simply shrugged and grabbed his bag, "Coming?"

"I wonder if Slughorn will have his Slug Club thing again this year", said Blaise following his friends out of the dormitory.

"All I know is if I have to see Sluggers head shoved up Potter's arse again I'm going to hurl", said Draco darkly fixing the straps on his bag so he could carry it one shoulder.

"Yea it was pretty bad but to be fair, Potter didn't seem to like the attention either", said Nott.

"Potter loves attention", muttered Draco shoving his hands into his pockets refusing to give his enemy any credit.

"Speaking of getting attention, there's Granger", said Blaise motioning with his head to a girl walking into the Great Hall in front of them.

Draco felt the knot in his stomach twist as he once again got a good look at the back of her.

"Go talk to her then", said Nott shoving Draco before marching ahead into the hall.

 _What the hell am I supposed to say?_ Draco's head screamed at him so before he changed his mind, he did the only thing he could think of in that moment, grabbed his wand and cast a spell to split her bag open.

"Oh you did _not_ just do what I've seen Potter do before?" laughed Blaise the tears forming in his eyes. "What a rookie move mate, I would swear you were thirteen not seventeen".

"Shove off", said Draco not looking at him as he watched her tell her friends to go in without her. He waited for Blaise to go ahead of him before he took a deep breath to steady himself. He walked forward determinedly so that nobody had any time to question his motives.

No sooner had he reached her and picked up her Potions book, the whispers started around them. Draco rolled his eyes inwardly this was just going to be the start of it, it could only get worse. He heard a distinct _Oh my God_ whisper before he blocked out all other sounds. This was a trait he had learned from years of listening to his parents argue. He could block out anything while still being present and maintaining the appearance of someone who was listening.

"What are you doing?"

That question, that inane, stupid question made Draco want to roll his eyes, was his first encounter with Granger. She took the book from his hand tentatively and rose to her feet, prompting him to rise with her. He stared at her face, yea she may have filled out and her hair was less bushy plus being tanned but as he looked at her, all he saw was the girl who had irritated him for seven years. Her freckled nose, her furrowed brow and clear complexion just heightened his disgust as he could see she hadn't really changed at all.

Her brown eyes narrowed slightly at his obvious measurement of her features.

"Just helping", he said shrugging before bending down to retrieve some parchment from the ground. This time she didn't bend down with him but continued to stare at him with a suspicious look of derision, levelling him with her eyes, which was impressive considering she stood a good eight inches beneath him.

"I don't need your help", she said and it amazed him how much she meant those words as he handed the parchment to her.

"I was just being nice", he said becoming irritated already and attempting to keep the nonchalance in his voice before he punched the wall and hexed her into oblivion.

"When are you ever nice?" She countered folding her arms and applying all her weight to one foot giving her a matronly air.

"You don't think people can change Granger?" He ground out, trying and failing to keep his temper. His fists clenched and he knew his knuckles would be turning white. Couldn't she see how hard he was trying? The vein in his temple throbbed painfully.

"People can, you can't", she said simply gathering the rest of her things while Draco watched her in stony silence. She stood when she was finished and fixed him with a glare, "Still here?"

"You're insufferable", he hissed through clenched teeth.

"The feeling is mutual ferret", she replied grinning wickedly at him. He started, what had happened to Granger?

"You little..." He stopped himself just in time, Blaise's words from the train ringing in his ears.

"Go on; say the word that we both know you're dying to use since it is the only one you've got in your arsenal. It's just a word Malfoy, maybe you should get another insult because that one is so five years ago", she drawled the last words out in a tone that would have made Malfoy proud had he not been furious right now.

"I fucking hate you", he whispered squaring his shoulders and drawing himself up to his full height, ignoring the strands of hair that were falling into his eyes, all thoughts of the bet forgotten in his lividness.

"Oh Malfoy, the feeling has always been and will always be mutual", she said shaking her head at his stupidity as if he was a slow but nice dog that she felt sorry for. "What good are you anyway?"

He watched as she tossed her hair and sauntered into the Great Hall. She may not look much different but the layer of thick skin Draco had been sure she would never grow had suddenly materialised over the summer.

Draco groaned his anger subsiding, how was he supposed to win this bet if he couldn't manage a simple conversation with her without getting angry? How dare she...those words...

 _What good are you anyway?_

Those words swirled around his head making him angrier by the second but they also made him feel something else...something akin to nausea...something he didn't care to think about...something almost like hurt and shock.

 _What good are you anyway?_

He walked slowly into the Great Hall and towards a smirking Blaise who could tell by the look of thunder on his friend's face how the first conversation had gone.

"So...dare I ask?" He said barely able to contain his mirth.

"No, just pass me some bacon. I'm going to drown my sorrow in saturated fat, clog my arteries and have a heart attack so that my biggest problem will be not dying and it will also mean I'll never have to speak to her again", said Draco dramatically throwing himself into a seat and preparing to load up on food.

"Melodramatic much", muttered Nott shuffling the _Daily Prophet_ and not looking up.

"Shut up", said Draco as he piled bacon onto his plate.

 _What good are you anyway?_

"It can't have been that bad", said Blaise.

"You got my hopes up but she hasn't changed at all", said Draco, his mouth full. "Oh wait no, that's a lie, she has decided that last summer was the perfect time to grow some thick skin and renew her vocabulary insult bank".

"Oh shit", said Blaise but he was still smiling.

Draco said nothing for the rest of breakfast but proceeded to eat eight strips of bacon and it would have been more if Blaise hadn't slapped ninth piece out of his hand and dragged him to _History of Magic._

By lunch, Draco was feeling better. His classes thus far had been interesting so blocking Granger out had been easy. It was unfortunate for him that she had chosen the same subjects. However, they were sufficiently difficult and devoid of pair work so he could avoid her completely.

"You didn't tell me", said Blaise as Draco sat down for lunch.

Draco pulled some soup towards him, not at all hungry after that morning.

"Tell you what?" said Draco.

"That you got Quidditch Captain", said Nott taking a seat and grabbing some sandwiches.

"Oh yea", said Draco turning to Blaise. "I got Quidditch Captain".

"Why didn't you say anything?" said Blaise still clearly annoyed.

"Why does it matter? I didn't even tell my parents", said Draco shrugging. "What makes you so important?"

"I'm happy for you and I'm your friend that's why. I had to hear it off Potter who definitely looked smug when he could see I didn't know", said Blaise sulking into his food.

"Potter knows?" said Draco pausing between mouthfuls. "Weird, I didn't tell him".

"He got Gryffindor Captain", said Nott. "So McGonagall probably told him".

"Why do you always offer this kind of information?" said Draco exasperatedly. "It's like you just pipe up to offer some knowledge that is going to irritate us and then disappear again, like a turtle that pokes his head out and then goes back into his shell".

Nott shrugged, "Just being useful is all".

Draco gave him a dark look before turning to Blaise who was now speaking.

"He got Gryffindor Captain?" said Blaise. "Didn't see that coming", he finished sarcastically.

"Well all the more reason for us to pummel his ass into the ground", said Draco nonchalantly.

"Granger might not like you beating him", said Nott. "Could influence your bet, not that I give a rat's ass".

"I don't give a shit what she likes or doesn't like, when it comes to Quidditch, she can butt out", said Draco shoving his empty bowl away and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand suddenly annoyed again at the mention of Granger and the bet.

 _What good are you anyway?_

"Could you figure out those runes in Arithmancy? I swear I'm going to be doing that homework until next May", said Nott taking his homework diary out of his bag.

Draco wasn't listening though, he was watching Granger and trying to decipher what he would have to do to get her to talk to him and avoid being angry himself.

"Potions next", said Blaise when Draco didn't answer Nott's question.

"That's it", said Draco smiling suddenly.

"That's what?" retorted Blaise in a drone.

""I'll get Sluggers to pair me with her. You know he always pairs us up and leaves us in those pairs for the entire year. Last year I got stuck with Parkinson for the whole fucking year and I swear to god she nearly melted my skin off more than once", said Draco grabbing his bag and moving away from the table, speaking over his shoulder as his friends followed him.

"That's a plan", said Blaise thoughtfully.

"Not a very good one though", said Nott.

"There you go again with the turtle thing", said Draco growled not turning around.

"I just meant that she will never agree to it", said Nott simply.

"Oh I won't give her a chance to disagree", said Draco tapping his temple, "Genius remember?"

Nott and Blaise rolled their eyes but Draco was finally happy. If he was paired with her they would have to work together which meant that it might be easier to control his anger around her. It would make life simpler anyway if they had something in common and potions could be it.

Besides, old Sluggers would love it if the two best in the class were partnered together. Draco was sure of it and that gave Granger no room to manoeuvre.

He smirked to himself gaining some startled looks from the first years around him and a few simpering glances from the older Slytherin girls.

Oh yes, things were finally looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Player becomes the Playee**

"Professor", said Draco not wasting any time the second he entered the dungeon. "Would it be possible to have a quiet word with you outside, if you don't mind of course?"

The last thing Draco wanted to do was make his intentions to be partnered with Granger known in front of the entire class. The Slytherins would disown him and the Gryffindors would have a field day.

"Oh my dear boy" stuttered Slughorn shuffling the things around his desk and motioning for the class to stand at the top of the room before he paired them off and assigned them desks. "Class...we must begin..."

"It will only take a moment Professor", said Draco taking a step forward. He heard Granger's unmistakable hiss behind him _What are you playing at?_ He ignored her and kept his gaze fixed on Slughorn.

"Well, I suppose. Just for a moment", he eventually stammered.

Once they were outside the classroom with the door safely shut behind them Draco began.

"I was speaking to my Uncle over the summer, you remember him? Right hand man to the Minister for Magic and so close to finding a cure to Springburn's disorder of the skin; certainly a lucrative enterprise if the profits for the first quarter of this year are anything to go by..."

Draco trailed off and checked Slughorn's expression making sure he had his attention. Given the dazed look of his Professor's eyes Draco was confident he had caught his fish and now all he had to do was reel it in.

"Well, I was praising your skills as a potions master to my Uncle but unfortunately last year, I was paired with...well...a girl who is rather an imbecile when it comes to potions", Draco watched Slughorn's eyes widen at the compliment but then narrow at the insult against Pansy so he quickly backtracked.

"Not that she isn't a fascinating girl and extremely adept at several other subjects. Potions is not for everyone, it is an incredibly difficult skill to master. You of course know this being a remarkable potions master yourself. Anyway, my point is that there is only one other person in that room whose potion making skills are equal to my own if I might be so bold as to say that my own skills are particularly superior but of course still far below your own".

"Quite so", bumbled Slughorn chastened by Malfoy's compliments.

"And I was wondering if I could be paired with Hermione Granger for the year", said Malfoy. "My Uncle said that the only way to get better at something is to work with someone better at it than you are. It will enable you to strive for excellence. This of course means that it will benefit Granger and I equally".

"Well, Mr Malfoy I'm sorry to disappoint but I usually pair strong students with weaker ones, you understand. I also have the pairs already made up", said Slughorn solemnly shaking his head and putting a hand on Malfoy'shoulder. Malfoy was in no way deterred.

"Ah that is a shame because my Uncle said the only way to improve was to be paired with a stronger student. I mean, I would never presume to tell you how to do your job. My Uncle was even talking about seeking your advice on the final formula for his creation and even asking for my own input but I just don't know how much I can help him if I'm trying to cope with holding up a weaker student", said Draco putting a hand on his chest and trying to appear innocent. "I do feel my potion making skills will suffer and this may reflect on you".

Malfoy let the words sink in and waited for them to take effect on Slughorn before he spoke again.

"But anyway...I've taken enough of your time", Draco turned to go back into the classroom but as he put his hand on the handle of the classroom door he paused and counted to three. On the last number, he heard Slughorns wheeze and smiled to himself _jackpot_.

"Well...I suppose...stronger partners may...possibly", Slughorn stumbled but Draco remained quiet allowing his words to have the desired effect.

"Very well Mr Malfoy, I do see your point. You shall be paired with Miss Granger", said Slughorn. "After all, strong students together? There won't be a task you two can't handle", he smiled kindly and Draco almost felt bad for lying as much as he had.

"You will be sure to tell your Uncle though won't you, mention me of course?"

Draco looked into his potion masters face and tried not to grimace at the hopeful look. _Yea I almost feel bad_ he thought.

"Of course", he said smiling in response. "I'll tell him to send you an owl if he ever needs you".

They re-entered the classroom to the confused stares of Draco's fellow classmates but he winked at Blaise.

Draco heard nothing else as Slughorn paired up the students but he watched Granger's face carefully as she realised she was going to be paired with him. He watched as she rolled her eyes, groaned and whispered something to Ron who grimaced in a look of pity.

"Now into your pairs and make yourselves comfortable", smiled Slughorn spreading his arms wide at the group.

Malfoy moved to the middle desk assigned to him and Granger almost a little too quickly and it didn't go unnoticed by Pansy who grabbed his arm as he walked over.

"I know what you're doing", hissed Pansy into his ear.

"Oh Pans", Draco said fixing her with a sympathetic look. "You have no idea".

He shrugged her off and immediately began unpacking his bag. Granger took an unsurprisingly long time to come to the desk and when she did get there she glared at him as if trying to figure out was going on but coming up short every time.

"Right", she sighed eventually moving her hands to her hips and doing the kind of stance that made Draco's blood boil so he deliberately kept his eyes averted from her. "If we're going to be partners, let's get a few things straight. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Our conversation doesn't have to go beyond, 'did you cut the gurdyroots or should I', okay?"

"Why Granger, how very ungallant of you", Draco said eventually keeping his tone light but his eyes still averted in case he tried to strangle her. "I was hoping we could put everything to rest and actually get to know each other".

"Right, this is the second time today you've tried to talk to me and I'm getting really annoyed now because I know there has to be something in it for you, you don't just want to talk to me after six years of being an utter arse because you've had some change of conscience", she moved to lean her elbows on the desk and sit into her stool.

"Why do you always have to be so bloody negative?" Draco said before he could stop himself even though she was right on the money.

"Because I'm dealing with you", she said simply. "I've learned that a negative attitude gets me into less trouble where you're concerned; I'm always prepared this way".

"You irritate me no end Granger", he said sighing and shoving himself into a stool and rubbing both his hands through his hair not caring that it was messing it up. His hair that had been pushed back fell into his eyes again.

"Ditto", she said laughing slightly.

He felt the corners of his mouth twitch involuntarily. "Ditto?"

"One of the additions to my lexis", she said smirking at him. He tried not to smile back at her but her natural smile took him off guard. He may have said to Blaise that nothing had changed about her but suddenly she had grown into her smile as well and it was quite nice.

He cleared his throat and looked away from her trying not to be sucked in but then equally realising that the point was to be sucked in.

"Anyway jackass, do you agree that we will just work together and that's it?" She said all traces of a smile gone.

Draco stared at her because now they were back and he couldn't remember ever finding her smile attractive because now he wanted to push her off her stool.

"I could say so many horrible things to you right now", he said lowly narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, but what's confusing me is that you haven't yet. You made me cry the last day of term before the summer but you've yet to have a good comeback for me now and I'm starting to wonder what happened to you over the summer", she said shrugging and smirking at him.

"Shut up", he growled. "Nothing happened, I'm just getting used to the bossy, frigid know-it-all's new thick skin that's all. Don't worry, a day or two and I'll be back on top".

"Well, that's a bit closer", she sniffed disapprovingly and opened her book as Slughorn began prattling on. "But something is still off".

 _Shit_ he thought. He was pushing her away and he needed her on side. Perhaps it was already time to draw out Plan B and just tell her about the damn bet.

"Okay everyone, I want you to choose which potion you're going to make for the project that is due at Halloween. I will give you fifteen minutes to do this", said Slughorn.

Granger wasted no time in turning to Draco whose mind was racing as he tried to remember what damn project Slughorn was talking about.

"One of the stipulations for this project, if you read the instructions which I doubt, is that it needs to be made in a week, brewed for six and then the last week is final touches. I think this is so we can work on it during class time and everyone is doing the same thing. Anyway I have some ideas I'd like to try", said Granger straight away sliding her notebook over to Draco for him to look in.

"Of course you do", said Draco sarcastically folding his arms.

"Well, I was thinking about something we've never tried before if you feel equal to the task", she said glaring at him and ignoring his previous comment.

He glanced at her notebook, "Won't work".

"How can you say that before you've even looked properly?"

"I can see straight away that you've done the calculations for this one wrong. This one needs two full moons to brew. It's called Lover's Nightmare, there's a reason for that". Draco watched her reaction smugly as she glanced back over the method and ingredients that she had carefully copied down from a book in the restricted section. He knew the book well, they had a copy in the Malfoy Library and he liked potions. She should have been prepared for him to be better at this.

She sighed realising that he wasn't messing with her before crossing the potion out with her quill, "Right, moving on".

He raised his eyebrows surprised that she had listened to him but remained silent lest it start another argument.

"What about this one?" She said chewing the end of her quill.

He looked, it was a potion similar to Felix Felicis' but in actual fact this one was called Cupid's Arrow. It was designed to make the person lucky in love but it went one further, it only paired you with people you were actually compatible with which was difficult since the potion had to recognise and pair particular characteristics; a tricky love potion but certainly different to the old Amortentia route.

It called for a lot of work and about a month to make but Draco was certain it would earn them an Outstanding mark and who was he to stand in the way of progress.

"A lot of these ingredients will take some sourcing Granger", he said. "I know for a fact these particular flowers only grow in Glencoe in Scotland, a remote part of the country and make no mistake. Although, we may be able to get permission to leave the school and go there if we were sure to do it in the space of a few hours".

"I'll get the permission from McGonagall then and try to arrange it for next week if that's okay? We don't need them until the third step so we can at least start without them. The other ingredients should be easily sourced apart from these roots which grow in Cornwall right on the coast but we don't need them until the final step; everything else we can get right here".

Draco nodded reading the rest of her list, "This one is the only interesting one on your list anyway so that's fine", he pushed the list away and rested his chin on his hand.

Slughorn moved around the room and approved everyone's choices before moving back to the top of the room. "Alright class, now you have permission to work on your potions throughout the classes for the next week. Tomorrow you may start but for today we will have a look at some of the options you could have chosen".

"You don't have to come to Scotland for the ingredients, I can go myself", she whispered to him while Slughorn continued talking.

"And let you take all the credit? Fat chance Granger, I'm coming too", he ground out not taking his eyes off Slughorn who was at this moment beginning the lodgement of his head into Potter's arse; a delicate and difficult process considering Potter was actually looking irritated already.

"Only you would attempt to take all the credit for yourself Malfoy, I don't work like that. Fine though, come with me I don't care", she shrugged moving to the other side of the desk and readying her quill to take some notes. "I'll speak to Mcgonagall and try to arrange it for the middle of the week".

"I've got Quidditch practice to think about and I was thinking I might organise tryouts for next Wednesday actually so that wouldn't work for me", said Draco smugly. In truth, he had no idea when he wanted to host tryouts but he wanted to be difficult.

She sighed heavily, "Fine, I'll arrange for Thursday evening, no objections?"

"I guess not", he grinned snidely at her copying her bossy tone.

Draco leaned forward onto the desk and proceeded to actually try and pay attention. In truth he was buoyant, this was the longest conversation with Granger he had ever had and while parts of it had been less than civil, he hadn't attempted to kill her yet and surely that was a good sign.

"Oh by the way", she said suddenly leaning forward. "Could you do me a favour?"

He grunted in assent not really listening.

"Tell Blaise I can't wait for Hogsmeade and Theo that I'd be delighted to study with him tomorrow".

Draco spun in his stool and succeeded in almost falling off. "What?" He spluttered at her.

She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled at him sweetly, "What? If it's such a problem, I can tell them myself".

Draco glared at her with the unmistakeable feeling of one who is currently being played. He didn't answer but settled himself back and tried to ignore her but he knew she was smirking him.

His bet was beginning to unravel, Blaise had asked her out, Nott had asked her for a study date and yet she seemed to know that by telling him these things she would annoy him.

For the first time in his short life, Draco felt that was at a supreme disadvantage. He glanced over at Theo who grinned at him and decided that his next course of action would be to figure out why his friends were determined to make life difficult for him.

He glanced at Granger again who smiled back sweetly.

Oh yes somebody was being played and it definitely wasn't her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Playing for Advantage**

"So are you deliberately trying to make my life difficult or does it just come naturally to you?"

Draco had wasted no time, as soon as the bell had indicated the end of the lesson he had accosted Theo pushing him somewhat aggressively in the back.

To his surprise both Theo and Blaise stared at him for a few seconds and then burst into laughter. Draco's look darkened, he didn't appreciate these rare moments when his friends forgot to be afraid of him. It never boded well and usually ended with Draco resorting to violence as was his want.

"It wasn't like that, I maintain what I said about wanting nothing to do with your bet", said Theo shrugging simply. "Think of it this way, my actions and your bet are not related, the timing is just unfortunate I'll admit but if you are really as confident as you say you are then my taking her on a date won't matter".

"Apparently, Nott overheard some Gryffindors talking about Granger and how several people were eager to ask her out and he got curious", said Blaise placing his hands on Draco's shoulders and shoving him lightly to make him start walking. "All he is doing is just what everyone else is planning on".

"Still though", muttered Draco knowing that Granger was fair game to anyone but that wasn't the point. She was supposed to be his conquest to do with what he will, wasn't that the point?

"I'm curious is all and one study date will satisfy my curiosity, it doesn't have to interfere with your bet", said Nott nonchalantly.

"Could have done without it though", said Draco bitterly still refusing to look at Nott.

"Wait, you're not jealous are you?"

"Don't make me laugh", said Draco shrugging off the hand Nott had draped around his shoulders. "Jealous of what? Disgusted more like, you're dating her by choice, I'm doing it for financial gain. However, she seems all too eager to say yes to every Slytherin that asks her out but when it comes to me she can't even speak civilly".

"Neither can you", said Nott laughing.

"Not the point, she is making things so bloody difficult".

"I thought you could have her if you wanted her", said Blaise smirking beyond Draco's back.

"Shut up", muttered Draco roughly pushing past Pansy as he continued to walk.

"Watch where you're going", she said before realising who it was, "Oh Draco, sorry".

Draco ignored her and continued walking thinking sullenly at how badly potions had gone for him in terms of making headway with Granger. Even her clear lack of imagination when it came to choosing a potion for their project had failed to cheer Draco up, I mean all she had been able to do was...

Draco paused suddenly and Blaise walked into his back shoving him forward a few steps.

"They were all love potions", whispered Draco mostly to himself.

"What were?" said Blaise rubbing his chest where he had knocked into his friend.

"I'll see you later", Draco muttered before turning back in the opposite direction and scanning the crowd for Pansy and pushing through several first years.

"Pans", he yelled using the nickname they both knew he only used when he wanted something.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and stared at him as he approached. She may have looked like she wanted very little to do with him, judging by the feigned disinterest plastered onto her face, but she always stopped in her tracks when he called her name.

"Could you do a little digging for me?" Draco said it sweetly but her eyes narrowed nonetheless. "I need some information on someone".

Her scowl cleared and now genuine curiosity had taken over, "Who?"

"I need to know if Granger is lusting after anyone, if she is interested in anyone and if so who", said Draco, the words tumbling out of his mouth proving his embarrassment in having to say them. "Before you go getting the wrong idea it isn't because I'm interested in her. It's because I noticed something unusual during potions and I need to know if it is something I can use to my advantage".

"You mean like, use against her?" said Pansy smiling brightly as if Draco had just told her she'd won a million galleons.

"Something like that", he grinned back allowing her to make all the assumptions she wanted to.

"Sure I have a few reliable sources in Gryffindor that I can call on, it could take a day or two though are you in a rush?"

"Make it one day and I'll make it worthwhile", he said smiling at her and brushing a hair out of her face.

"I want cash", she said abruptly.

He dropped his hand, "Oh you do, do you?" She was becoming wise to his antics, they had both known he was never going to give her anything beyond a make-out session and maybe some heavy petting but that would be about it.

"Yes, how can I look spectacular for you if I can't afford to buy myself the very best?" She smiled sweetly and Draco marveled at her ability to switch moods.

"Fine, I'll give you three galleons", he said sighing.

"Five and I want a good make-out session", she said folding her arms. "Or no deal".

She knew this information was valuable to him or she wouldn't be putting up such a fight.

"Five galleons and no make-out session", said Draco adopting her stance and folding his arms. "And remember I can ask someone else for this information, I too have contacts and I could do the work myself I'm just being rather lazy especially since having contacts with Gryffindor women is not something I eagerly participate in".

She considered for a few moments and then clearly realised she had been pushing her luck in the first place. She nodded at him and held out her hand.

Draco shook it once and then twice firmly before letting it drop. "One day", he said to which she nodded and proceeded to class in the opposite direction.

Draco sauntered back slowly not in any rush whatsoever considering he only had a study period now. He was thinking carefully about the love potions that Granger had listed. In truth, at the time he had wondered but not really given it too much thought given that they were complex to begin with. It was hardly as if she had picked the easiest things.

But every single one of them involved either finding a true love or making a lover suffer or as in the one they had picked…

Finding a mate you were compatible with. Perhaps, that was what she was trying to do. Find a mate she was compatible with…perhaps that was why she was accepting all these dates from other guys? Unless, she was trying to determine if she was compatible with an old flame…?

He rubbed his hands through his hair tiredly, he hadn't been back at school long enough to listen to the rumour mill and he felt ill-equipped to make assumptions right now but one thing was definitely for sure in his head, Granger had chosen love potions for a reason and he was determined to find out what that reason was.

"She said she was looking forward to it?" said Nott several hours later when they were all sitting down to dinner.

"She told me to tell you just to get to me, don't get too excited", said Draco glaring at the back of Granger's head as she laughed with Weasel and Potty.

"Still it's nice to hear", said Nott smirking at Blaise as he noted how annoyed Draco was getting.

Blaise shook his head at Nott in warning for him to tone it down a little and he turned to his friend.

"Draco, for God's sake will you stop staring at her like that people will think that that look of hate you've got going on is smoldering lust".

Draco's brow cleared and he turned to his friend a smile breaking across his face, "You've heard something?"

"Thought that would cheer you up and yes, I have heard something", said Blaise his fork clattering onto his empty plate. "The rumour mill has been churning and today I overheard some girls talking about the way you glare at Granger and how they would nearly kill for a man to look at them like that. I really am not into the desperate clingy thing that these girls have got going on".

"Don't get off topic", said Draco folding his arms and leaning back as far as the bench would allow him.

"Anyway, they said that it was obvious you had a hard-on for Granger and it looked as if you were going to either kill her or have her right on the potions desk this morning. They said that you looked so possessive, like you would kill anyone who touched her. I thought that part was a bit dramatic but then I guess…women are crazy".

Draco's look darkened, "This was not the kind of rumor I wanted to hear".

"Yes but people are talking about your attraction to her".

"It isn't attraction, its lust that they are talking about and that isn't a good thing". Draco paused and then stood up.

"Don't do anything dramatic", said Nott.

"I'm not stupid, I'm not about to charge over there and ask her out because she wouldn't say yes and then I'd be humiliated. This bet was supposed to be fun but I'm rapidly losing interest". With these words uttered Draco turned on his heel and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Draco", came a voice behind him.

"Not now Pansy", he replied continuing on his path towards the common room.

"I think you'll want to hear what I've got to say", she said coming up behind him as he stopped walking. She rubbed her hands over his shoulders. "I didn't even need a day so I'm requesting three more galleons".

Draco smiled the first genuine smile she'd seen in a long time and stared down at her. "If you give me some good information, I'll give you another five galleons".

He ushered her towards an abandoned classroom in the dungeon, not wanting to risk anything being overheard in the common room.

He settled himself onto the teacher's desk and bade Pansy to take a seat opposite him which she did with far too much pleasure.

"I'll take the galleons now", she smirked.

"No, you won't", said Draco wiping the smirk from her face once and for all. "I'll hear this now and then pay you afterwards, you know that you can trust my word since we shook on it and if the information is good I guarantee extra money".

"Fine", she pouted but regained herself quickly. "Granger is accepting all of these dates because she is trying to make Weasley jealous".

Draco jumped down from the desk completely blindsided, "What are you talking about?"

"They were going out over the summer apparently everything was fine but they fought a lot so when they broke up it was mutual and completely amicable. However…"

"Weasley started going out with Brown so soon after the break-up and now Granger is realising what she is missing", said Draco frowning and turning away from Pansy to lean on the desk.

"Bingo", said Pansy smirking. "So the reason she chose all those love potions is now clear to you and the reason she is accepting dates from strangers is to make Weasley jealous".

"So she's doing all of this just to get him back essentially", said Draco smirking that Nott and Blaise would just love to hear that she accepted them purely for the attentions of another. "Anything else?"

"Isn't that enough?" said Pansy fluttering her eyelashes. "The only other comment my source made was to tell me that she is desperately in love with him and sometimes mutters his name in her sleep…"

"Oh god", said Draco suddenly swinging around to face her. "Your source was Brown, Christ Pansy how stupid can you be?"

"Em…not it wasn't…" she said twirling her hair and avoiding his glare.

Draco smacked his hands down on the desk in front of her in obvious fury, "She is obviously going to tell you what you clearly want to hear and she is going to be biased because she has Weasley all to herself right now and she doesn't want Granger muscling her way in. She is an idiot and you fell right for it. No money, you get nothing from me because your information is completely worthless".

"But I worked hard for this…" said Pansy.

"No you didn't, all you would have had to do was mention that you were looking at a way to get to Granger and Brown would be all too happy to help and possibly exaggerate. I can't believe a word she said to you, now get out of my sight, you have wasted some valuable brooding time".

She stared up at him and he lowered his voice and his head to her, "Go before I do something I'll regret", he whispered menacingly.

She squeaked and then bolted, gone before he could take a deep, steadying breath.

Pansy shut the door behind himself and Draco waited a few seconds before roaring in frustration and shoving the desk so hard he knocked it and it splintered.

He stood and breathed heavily waiting for his heart to stop beating so quickly. This had bothered him more than he was willing to admit. Just when he'd thought things were looking up, Pansy had managed to cross over into the realm of completely useless and not only that, she'd burst his little bubble.

It had been nearly two days and already Draco was pissed off with this bet. It was causing him hassle and his friends certainly were not helping. Well, the time had come.

He was going to find out exactly what was going on with Granger straight from the horse's mouth and ask her himself. He had a plan formulating in his mind already as to how to play this to his own advantage.

Yes the time had come and it would start with a quiet word with Granger and he would be sure to benefit greatly from this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **The Incident**

It had been eight days, a whole weekend had gone by and now they were well into the swing of the second week of term and Draco had still done nothing.

Well, nothing seems like a bit of a stretch. He had attended class, he had scheduled the first Quidditch tryouts for that very Wednesday evening and taken in a bit of practise himself to brush up but other than that; his personal life had taken a nose-dive.

He could often be found brooding in his favourite armchair by the fire, scowling at anyone who dared talk to him and his friends were rapidly losing patience. His homework was always completed and his marks were still good. But something had changed, his usual biting and scathing remarks lacked the vigour generally applied, giving them an altogether bored air, as if he was doing it because he _had_ to and not because he _wanted_ to.

In truth, he had been warring with himself. He was searching for a reason why all of this was going badly.

Nott had attended his study date with her last Wednesday and after a shameful moment when he was almost spotted spying on them, Draco had been avoiding him. They had studied, just like they had said. The conversation was limited mostly about homework and difficult subjects like Ancient Runes . The entirety of this had also been done in muted whispers; Granger clearly still fearing Madam Pince would ban her from the library and thus end her love affair with the place.

Draco had stood like a predator, hidden behind the nearest bookshelf, his arms locked by his sides and his eyes narrowed constantly assessing body language which he was particularly skilled at having needed to become adept in order to recognise when his father was about to lose his temper. In truth, he had felt uncomfortable for the duration of it.

It hadn't felt right, spying on her like that mainly because while he told himself he was doing it because he needed to know if this really would hinder his bet with Blaise, the real reason was much more sinister and difficult to swallow. He had done it because...no even now, he could never admit that the real reason was because she was _his_ to torment, to play with, to profit from and nobody else should even be looking at her while she was his; not his friends, not her friends and certainly not any other boys who wanted a date from her.

Nott was getting in the way and in truth this possessiveness frightened Draco. It was awful to want to own something in order to torture it. He had watched that kind of possession eat away at his parents' relationship because he came to the conclusion many years ago that they must have loved each other once.

Lost in thought while hidden behind this bookcase, he had almost failed to notice Nott's footsteps approach as he came to get a book. He backed away slowly and slipped out of the library before his friend saw him.

Blaise was still awaiting his trip to Hogsmeade with her which was planned for the coming Saturday but as far as he had seen Nott hadn't instigated a second study date. Not yet anyway.

But Draco had been brooding and his friends had had enough.

"Hey Draco, we need to talk", said Blaise sitting down next to him with Nott close behind, on the sofa in the common room just after dinner.

"Why, are you breaking up with me?" said Draco smirking slightly before making to move from the chair. "Can't anyway, Quidditch tryouts".

"They aren't for another hour and besides I'm coming with you remember? Vice captain and all that?" said Blaise clearly annoyed at his friend's attempt to brush him off so easily.

Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at his two friends, "I haven't announced that yet and besides you weren't supposed to know anything but Snape has a big mouth".

His Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had been particularly interested in knowing who his vice captain would be, he was determined to take the Quidditch cup from under Mcgonagall's nose and had refused to let Draco leave class until he had told him.

"Anyway, Nott wants to tell you about his study date with Granger", said Blaise leaning back and giving Nott an elbow into the ribs.

"Yea, look mate..."

"Mates now are we..." said Draco darkly getting to his feet and resting his hands on the mantelpiece.

"Listen", said Nott suddenly irritated. "You didn't give Blaise a hard time when he made the Hogsmeade date with her?"

"That's because Blaise is part of this bet you dumbass, he is obviously going to try and hinder me winning. You made such a big song and dance about wanting nothing to do with it but suddenly your bloody moral compass is broken and now you're trying to make things difficult".

"Do you want to know the real reason?" said Nott exasperatedly rubbing his hands through his hair.

"You said you were curious", snapped Draco still refusing to turn around despite the fact that the fire made his face feel like it was melting.

"That was bullshit, I wanted her help with Ancient Runes, I'm useless at them and you're so damn good at them I was just trying to bloody well keep up", said Nott slumping back into his chair.

"The school year has just started", said Draco turning now to stare at his friend incredulously.

"Yea well I couldn't even do the homework they gave us over the summer and if I want a job in the Department of Mysteries I have to be able to read Runes", said Nott scowling at the floor.

Draco had known his friend long enough to see when he was telling the truth and felt a little ashamed that he hadn't seen how much his friend was struggling.

"Next time ask me then, don't make life difficult for me", smiled Draco warmly his broody expression cracking and breaking completely.

"I didn't know any of this until he told me either before you ask", said Blaise.

"It's fine", said Draco waving his hand and signalling for the topic to be dropped. "I need to tell you what Pansy told me. Not that the information is any good" said Draco sitting in the winged armchair and leaning forward to tell his friends without anyone overhearing.

"So you think it's all bullshit?" said Nott when he had finished.

"I don't know, see the problem I'm having is the love potions that she had listed for our assignment. There were so many of them and it would make sense if she was trying to get someone back. Also, I had heard rumours about her and Weasley before we finished for the summer and he was like...extra annoyed when I made her cry the last day of term".

"Which would make sense if something had been brewing between them", said Blaise nodding.

"Exactly but then they come back from summer break, still friends but he is now with Brown and Granger hates Brown she has never made a secret of that but she seems..."

"More bitter now than before", said Nott. "She told me nothing on the study thing we literally talked about schoolwork but whenever she brought up her friends especially carrot stick she seemed almost angry. She said something about refusing to help with his homework and she loved the free time it was giving her".

"So maybe she is trying to make someone jealous", finished Draco raising his hands in the air and leaning back into his chair.

"It's possible but I think it will take more skulking around", said Blaise. "I mean you're not going to tell her about the bet are you? I'm not calling it off".

"I didn't ask you to call it off", said Draco ignoring his friend's question.

"Mate..." began Blaise looking thunderous.

"Quidditch tryouts time, let's go see the dunderheads I get this year", said Draco cheerfully getting to his feet and making his way up to the dormitory to grab his gear while the other two followed him.

"If I find out you've told her then the bet is forfeit and well...you know what happens to people who forfeit?" Blaise was smiling now as he remembered their old rule when it came to bets.

"They have to do a dare chosen by the injured party", muttered Draco as he shoved his Quidditch robes into his training bag. "I thought we only created that rule for Theo after he forfeit on a bet I had with him in second year?"

"We did but it's sort of stuck and you know it", shrugged Blaise.

"What?" said Theo suddenly halting his actions of fixing his hair in the mirror and staring between his two friends. "You told me that was how wizard bets worked going back thousands of years'. I've had to do like four forfeit bets, just last year I had to run naked through the Slytherin Common Room! I've had Millicent Bulstrode staring at my crotch ever since like she is going to eat me alive even when she talks to me she can't look me in the eye and you're telling me there was no bloody rule! You told me if I didn't do it my hair would fall out!"

"I really didn't think you'd believe that bit but you're so weird when it comes to your hair, Draco was sure telling you that would tip you over the edge and it did!", said Blaise laughing and slapping Draco a high five while wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'll quit the quidditch team", grumbled Theo as he half-heartedly grabbed his training bag and broom.

"No you won't", said Draco equally grabbing his but with a bit more enthusiasm now that all was right with his world again. "You got way more dates after you joined and you know it and you turned out to be a pretty good chaser".

"So what are we looking for this year", said Blaise as they made their way to the pitch.

"I need a chaser, beater and keeper and that's it. Gryffindor have only a few slots to fill and I think it's two chasers and one beater, Hufflepuff basically need an entire team and Ravenclaw had a big shuffle last year so they only need a seeker".

"That could be worse", shrugged Blaise.

"Could be better", grumbled Theo his ego still smarting.

"Getting someone who works in sync with me will be necessary, I told Ruckus to try out I think she would work with me pretty well", said Blaise as they made their way into the dressing rooms where the rest of the team were already assembled.

"I think she would too but we'll see what's out there", said Draco.

As he changed he glanced around at the team he had and realised with a jolt that there weren't any girls on it, not yet anyway. Draco was all for equality but if there weren't any good enough then that wasn't exactly his fault. Girls made good chasers but Blaise's recommendation was built like a female tank, she would make a good beater. She also took orders easily and wasn't silly like some of the other girls of his acquaintance.

As they walked out onto the pitch, a nice twilight settling around the grounds, Draco took a look around the stands and was surprised to see quite a few from Slytherin had turned out to watch the tryouts. He saw Saint Potty and his team in the Gryffindor stands clearly wanting to get a good look at the competition as expected, Draco had every intention of attending their tryouts on Friday although without his own team preferring not to have too many opinions cloud his judgement. Granger was also there with her head in a book making Draco wonder why the hell she was there at all if she clearly wasn't interested.

"Looks like they want to see the team that will be beating them this year", smiled Blaise following Draco's gaze.

Draco tore his gaze away from the brunette and straightened his back moving forward to the many students that had shown up.

"First of all, first years fuck off", he said brutally. "You're wasting my time".

He waited and then raised his eyebrows but eventually four first years sloped off.

"Okay, usually the entire team doesn't turn up to tryouts. I'm aware of that but if you want a spot on my team you have to be able to play with everyone here and that's just how it is. Last year we were beaten by Gryffindor yet again because we weren't united and our Captain was a little more focussed on being the big-man than he was on getting the team to work together. I need a united team this year because Saint Potty will be determined to win and I'm determined to take that win right out from under him".

They cheered at that but Draco raised his hand, "Let's get started".

He began by sorting them into groups of who wanted to try for what and then proceeded to assign a person from the team to each group. He made the would-be chasers try and score goals with the would-be keepers and allowed Blaise to take the beaters in hand.

After a couple of concussions, Draco was happy with the choices he had made motioning everyone to the ground.

"Right, thank you everyone for coming. I'll post up the list in the common room tomorrow and I'll also name my vice-captain then as well".

The three friends stayed behind once the rest had moved away and Draco turned to them.

"You're right about Ruckus, she's in for sure. Also, I'm going to go with McGregor for Keeper because he reminds me of Oliver Wood and we all know how good he was. Last, I'm torn between Cullivan or Clancy for Chaser so Nott what do you think?"

"Clancy is lighter and quicker than Cullivan so I would choose her", said Nott nodding.

"Great so that's Ruckus, McGregor and Clancy", said Draco smiling.

"Perfect, I'm going to shower", said Blaise.

"Aren't you going to help us bring these in?" said Nott motioning to the Quidditch trunk.

"Nope", said Blaise laughing and sauntering slowly off.

"Draco I still feel bad about what I did with Granger and why I didn't explain it to you from the off and I know this bet isn't going very well for you so I'm going to help", said Nott turning to his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, forget it", said Draco.

"No but I would say, get back on your broom and take this", Nott handed him a beaters bat which Draco automatically took confusedly.

Nott then proceeded to open the Quidditch trunk, point his wand to one of the bludgers and whisper a spell. The bludger resumed its struggle to get out with more fervour.

"I've bewitched it", said Nott unclasping the first clasp and pausing before undoing the other one. "It's going to go straight for Granger and I would recommend that you go after it".

"What the hell...?" said Draco taking an angry step towards Nott but it was too late. He undid the second clasp and indeed the bludger took off in the direction of the Gryffindor stand where Granger was still sitting with her nose in a book.

Draco didn't need telling twice, without a backwards glance he jumped onto his broom and sped off in her direction.

It all happened in about ten seconds but before Draco knew it, she was screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **A question of vulnerability**

It happened before Draco really had time to process what this might mean to Hermione. He didn't think about the fact that she would view his actions suspiciously or that her usual feeling of dread when he was in proximity to her would diminish slightly after this. All he thought about was; _if that bludger hits her hard enough, it will kill her_.

She was screaming before he reached her, watching with growing horror as the bludger remained on its missile-like path. He reached his right arm back as far as it would go and walloped the bludger high into the air, the end of his beaters bat coming within inches of Granger's nose.

"Get your wand and end the spell," he screamed at her positioning himself in front of her as a shield while keeping both eyes on the bludger which was now making its way back to them.

"What?" She replied dazedly following his gaze and the path of the bludger.

"Hurry up!" shouted Draco exasperatedly. He moved forward balancing himself with one hand before taking another well aimed swing at the persistent ball and sending it flying over to the other side of the pitch.

"Granger wake up and end the Goddamn spell!" He said wiping the sweat out of his eyes.

"I don't know where my wand is", she cried back and he could hear the crack in her voice. Her fear struck a chord in him but it didn't last, he was too angry.

He turned his head ever-so-slightly to look at her and that was when the bludger collided with his stomach and propelled him backwards right into Hermione splintering the wood in the stands around them. They crashed at breakneck speed, propelled backwards further and further until Draco was able to hook his legs around one of the seats. Draco, now winded and still atop Hermione, struggled to hold onto the deadly bludger and was pushed back a further few inches before she finally regained her composure and he heard her wavering voice before he saw her wand pointing over his shoulder;

"Finite Incantatum".

The bludger immediately ceased its desperate struggle to get to Hermione and he slumped back not thinking about the precarious position he was now entangled in and attempted to catch his breath.

After a few seconds he felt Granger shift uncomfortably underneath him, "Could you get off now?"

He opened his eyes and realised that he was literally lying on his back between her legs, his head practically resting on her stomach.

"Sorry", he mumbled getting awkwardly to his feet but not in the least embarrassed.

She laughed softly also getting to her feet, "It's okay, what was that though? Why was it coming for me?"

"I've no idea", said Draco rubbing his abdomen and shooting a look down at the pitch to see Theo walking away with the chest. He'd have to kill him later.

"I thought they had to be bewitched to do that like the time one was bewitched to attack Harry", she said thoughtfully now that danger had passed she was being very practical.

"You're welcome", grumbled Draco under his breath turning away from her and searching for his broom which thankfully was unharmed and had landed in the stands when he had been unceremoniously pushed off of it.

"What did you say?"

"Well, you could thank me for saving your life? I thought you were supposed to be quick in the face of danger but you appeared pretty dazed if I'm being honest", said Draco slightly belligerently dusting himself off and shouldering his broom no longer interested in staying in her company.

"Thank you", she said simply and this chastened him. "I think I was just confused over why it was you who was saving me but I appreciate it all the same".

"I didn't see anyone else rushing to your rescue", he said mollified by her graciousness. "You might consider repairing the stand since I don't have my wand and I would hate to see the look on McGonagall's face when she sees it".

Hermione nodded with half a grin and waved her wand, continuing her own train of thought. "There was nobody else here to help I guess; I didn't even notice the others had left...speaking of which where is my book?"

She glanced around the stand before leaning over the edge and exclaiming loudly, "Curse it, it's on the pitch. I must have thrown it out of my hands in fright".

"Come on I'll bring you down on the broom and you can pick it up", said Draco without thinking and slinging one leg over his broom.

"You mean fly down?" she said staring at him wide-eyed.

"That is how one generally uses a broom", said Draco tentatively offering her a hand. He was in a delicate situation now and he was trying not to think too much or he would surely start an argument between them. He was surprised when she chuckled softly at his sarcasm.

"I'm frightened of flying".

"We're literally flying down to the pitch, I'm not about to kidnap you and fly across the grounds. It will be ten seconds tops besides have those two morons not managed to get you on a broom even once?".

"Well they've tried but I just don't trust the whole…" she floundered for the word and Draco cocked an amused eyebrow.

"Magic thing? Yea you're right best stop using the magic stick you've got in your hand then if it can't be trusted".

"Okay, you've made your point" she said dejectedly taking his outstretched hand and swinging her leg over the broom. Draco felt like he had walked into an alternate reality, he had not only teased her but actually talked to her without it turning into an argument and he wasn't sure he liked it. It was too strange….it was too weird…it was too…nice.

He took off quickly and tried not to react when her hands suddenly grabbed his waist and her breath began to tickle his ear. Draco was sure he didn't breath the whole way down, going slowly so as not to frighten her. At least that was what he told himself, it certainly wasn't to make the moment last longer.

He heard her breathing catch in her throat as he dipped the broom towards the ground preparing to land and she buried her face into his neck clearly forgetting where she was.

His stomach somersaulted and that was when he sped up and touched down with a heavier thud than he had meant to.

He removed himself from her grasp, swinging himself off the broom with force before she even had a chance to register that she was now on the ground.

"Oh, that wasn't so bad," she smiled at him before climbing off the broom and bending to retrieve her book. "By the way, McGonagall approved that trip to Glencoe for tomorrow after dinner if that's still okay? It doesn't get dark until about 8 so we will have plenty of time, she is going to have a portkey ready in her office at five thirty".

"Oh, yea. Cool, thanks see you then" he said without looking at her and she must have noticed that he was eager for the moment to be over but not for the reasons she was now thinking. He watched her look darken, her eyes narrowed suspiciously and as she straightened her shoulders, the person he had been conversing with so easily disappeared and in its place was the annoying, haughty girl he recognised.

"Thanks again, see you". With that she walked in the direction of the castle without even a backward glance at him. Draco was annoyed, he'd let a good opportunity slip away. He could have easily asked her about all the potions himself but now she would think that he was annoyed and irritated by her presence which of course he still was but tonight she had been vulnerable and he didn't quite know what to do.

So, he had panicked. His stomach had flipped and that hadn't happened to him in some time. He had grown accustomed to the usual under-whelming feeling of being attracted to someone, the rush of feelings had never manifested itself in Draco but he knew it must exist. This was something else because being attracted to her was simply inconceivable, truth be told he barely knew her and the idea was rather repulsive. Although, it could easily be chalked down to being attracted to her vulnerability, Draco had a soft spot after all but the bet was all that mattered.

He shrugged and did what he did best; put it out of his head and trudged towards the castle thinking of all the ways he was going to torture Theo when he got a hold of him. He began to whistle feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

He never gave a single thought to the tumultuous feelings now raging inside of Hermione and what she might think of his actions. Why would it occur to him that she was now watching for an ulterior motive in everything he would do from now on?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Babbling, bumbling idiot**

"I always knew you were crazy, but this...this takes the proverbial biscuit", said Draco throwing his broom and gear onto the ground by his bed and storming over to Theo who chuckled and leaned his head back in the appearance of a guy who has nothing to worry about but Draco was confident he was about to _give_ him something to worry about.

"Whoa mate", said Blaise who came striding over to stand between them, ever the pacifist. "What's happened now?"

"Our dear friend here who said he wanted nothing to do with our bet only went and cursed a bludger so that it would go for Granger and yours truly here would have to save her", said Draco clenching his fists in an effort to appear annoyed but in truth, he was only slightly irritated. Theo's actions had been reckless but Draco wasn't exactly a person who worried about his own safety, they had also given him a welcome excuse to talk to Hermione without actually wanting to hit her.

"You didn't?" said Blaise torn between smirking and wanting to be furious his head boy status pushing its way to the fore.

"I did, it was my way of apologising for what happened before", said Theo shrugging, putting down his book before jumping out of bed and moving to the bathroom.

"Your way of apologising was trying to kill her?" said Blaise following Theo to the door of the bathroom.

Theo shrugged and glanced at Draco, "Did it help?"

"Sort of", shrugged Draco as he pulled his quidditch jersey off himself and threw it into the laundry hamper which was magically emptied every night, the fight all out of him now. "It just felt weird and then she was all scared of flying and being all...like cute and I just didn't know what to do".

"You didn't know what to do...that's not like you...wait, did you just call her cute?" said Blaise now fully smirking and moving towards his friend as Theo firmly shut the bathroom door.

"What?" said Draco half-listening as he pulled his gear off and covered himself in his black bathrobe preparing to take a shower.

"You just said she was being all cute", said Blaise leaning against one of the posts of Draco's bed as he watched his friend rake a hand through his ruffled, impossibly blonde hair and sink into the armchair by his bed.

"No I didn't", grunted Draco reaching over and grabbing his toiletries out of his bedside table drawer. He always kept his expensive cologne here, Theo had a habit of stealing it when he left it in the bathroom drawer assigned to him.

"Yes you did", laughed Blaise moving away to collapse heavily onto his own bed and putting his hands behind his hand, still chuckling.

"Nope", said Draco knowing full well he had of course said that stupid word, out of his mouth before he could stop it, but he also knew that Blaise would be too lazy to continue the argument.

"Have it your way", chuckled Blaise going back to his book on the Holyhead harpies.

Draco cheered inwardly and tried to remember why he had ever thought Granger cute as he sat back for a moment in the chair, all thoughts of a hot shower momentarily forgotten. Her eyes were too big, her mouth too small, her freckles too...brown. Nope, definitely nothing cute about any of those things.

But when she had looked genuinely scared and he had seen a glimpse of her that he never really got to see and he had felt...protective.

Stupidly protective; responsible for her safety and all the while wanting to ensure it.

He had wanted to show her that flying was an escape, a source of freedom and that it mattered to him, he hadn't wanted her to be afraid of it, he had wanted her to revel in it the way he did. It had felt important that he show her how much it mattered to him and how much he needed it, as if he would be bothered if she didn't understand.

And that certainly didn't sit right with him.

Why would it be important that she appreciate his love of flying and why...oh why did he have to feel protective of a girl he barely knew? Never mind barely knew, barely even liked?

He had had every intention of getting into the shower but could feel his eyes growing heavy while resting in the armchair. He pulled the curtains around his four poster and still clad in his bath robe he climbed beneath the covers and passed out. If he had been hoping for a peaceful night's slumber, he was bitterly disappointed. His dreams consisted of trying to protect Hermione from a large headed Theo who was trying to eat her and Draco awoke covered in sweat as if he'd run twenty miles.

He pushed himself grumpily out of bed, listening for the snores of the others before taking himself into the shower. The darkness outside told him it was still early and that was helpful, he hadn't even attempted his homework last night so now would be the perfect time to get peace.

The hot water soothed his aching muscles and he cursed himself for being too tired the night before to wash away the grime from training; he felt sticky and sore and his head ached from lack of good sleep and irritation.

He dressed in his uniform and left his hair to dry naturally, not being too bothered to use his wand. His hair dried in the same style every time anyway so what did it matter? He took a seat near the glowing embers of the fire and worked on his homework. As soon as he pulled out his potions assignment, a rather strange one in which he had to define the properties of at least three potions that used the wings of pixies that had only died of natural causes, he stared at his book willing his brain to remember something important that had flickered to life inside of him before he groaned inwardly.

Today was Thursday and that meant that today, after dinner, he had to take a trip to Glencoe in Scotland, one of the most remote parts, with Granger to collect ingredients for their potions assignment. The assignment that had confused him so much as to why she had chosen it and so many others with a recurring theme of wanting to create love or destroy it and that he still hadn't been able to figure out.

He rubbed his hands tiredly over his face and didn't hear footsteps descend the staircase behind him.

"You're up early Draco", said Pansy.

Draco started and turned to her, "Don't ever sneak up on me again like that", he snarled.

She was unfazed, "Oh somebody is narky in the morning. I'll have you know that I like to get up early and do my homework and you're in my spot".

He raised his eyebrows, "Never took you for an early bird?" His tone was almost friendly.

"Well, there are lots of things about me that you don't know", she said. "Can I sit at the same table?"

"By all means", said Draco, sorry now that he had snarled at her and gesturing to the seat opposite him.

"I never took you for an early bird either, more of a night owl", she continued as she unpacked her bag and settled in opposite him.

"I'm not really a night owl, I'm some form of permanently exhausted pigeon", he said and was surprised when she snorted with laughter rather than her usual shriek. It was a much nicer sound.

They worked in companionable silence, the only sound was the scratching of quill on parchment. After about forty-five minutes had passed, Draco leaned back and stretched finished with his homework just as the sun was settling in the sky and 7am had finally been reached.

"Can I ask you something Draco?"

"Hmm?" he said not looking at her but staring at the ceiling while he finished stretching his arms.

"Do you hate being around me?"

"What?" He paused stunned at the candour of her question. I mean it was true that the majority of the time he found her incredibly irritating but hate being around her? Hate was such a strong word. Pansy was one of those people his parents had forced on him at a young age, a friendship to be cultivated the way one would grow potatoes or some such crap. Her family were good people, meaning really that she came from money and the match would be to Draco's advantage, opening doors that only her father's contacts could open for him and his father would offer the same to her.

However, the feeling of animosity when they had first met had been completely mutual. She couldn't stand to be around him longer than she had to and he was the same. But as puberty had hit, her feelings had changed whereas his had remained the same. He felt bad about it sometimes and now he could tolerate her existence and even occasionally have fun with her when her parents brought her to spend time with him during summer holidays and at Christmas but his feelings just hadn't changed much as she had wanted them to. He wouldn't end up with her and that was that and it seemed that she was finally realising the fact.

"No, I don't hate being around you. We're friends", he said at last not looking at her.

"Friends", she laughed bitterly. "There was a time when I would have been happy with that", she said solemnly. "Now though..." she trailed off.

Draco shrugged and began packing his things away, thinking only of his breakfast now.

"Do you think your feelings...could change...maybe in a few years..." she said and the hopeful look in her upturned face brought him up short.

"I'm sorry that you feel the way you do", he started without a trace of awkwardness in his voice; that, just wasn't in his nature. "if I could change it for you, I would believe me but please don't harbour some tiny hope that my mind will magically come full circle, if I let you do that you'll wake up one day when it's too late and realise that you missed so much of your own life waiting for me and a love that won't ever come".

"Will you promise me one thing?" she said leaning forward, the tears forming in her eyes but she bit her lip to stop them from falling.

"If I can", he replied.

"Be patient with me while we wait for this to pass and I promise, I'll try to speed things up", she said.

"Sure", he replied, "I can be patient".

"It kills me with jealousy to see you with anyone else", she sniffed smiling slightly and leaning back into her chair.

"Wait a minute", said Draco, caught off guard. "My being patient with you does not extend to putting my own life on hold, I'm sorry that other women make you jealous Pans but unfortunately that is and always will be your cross to bear not mine".

"That's just peachy", she replied belligerently but Draco had to admire her intelligence, she had caught him off guard with her question and had come very close to getting him to agree to something he didn't want.

"That's life", he grinned at her. "See you later" and with that he stalked out of the dungeon leaving her glaring behind him.

The breakfast hall was pretty much empty when he walked in, the time still being too early for everyone. Not that it mattered, hot food replenished continually until 8.30am anyway and as long as there was coffee at this time of day Draco was happy. He glanced around noticing a few worried looking first years and some fifth and seventh years, not to mention...

"Granger?" he whispered to himself surprised that she was here so early and even more surprised when at the exact moment he whispered her name, her head rose and their eyes locked. He saw her suck in a breath sharply and the newspaper she had been holding up fall slightly.

He nodded at her and made to walk over to his own table, suddenly very aware of his own feet. What was she doing to him? He hadn't been afraid of tripping over his own feet when he was walking away from Pansy.

He sat down and swung his legs into the bench only to realise that she was currently walking towards him. He froze...what now?

He deliberated for what felt like minutes but eventually decided nonchalance would be key here and he casually reached over and poured himself a coffee, adding milk slowly until she came to a stop in front of him.

"May I join you?"

He choked on the sip of coffee, the indifferent attitude now a complete failure.

"I won't be here for long, I'm not proposing we eat together", she said, sitting before he could say anything.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Thank you", she started slowly, fiddling with her hands in her lap and not quite meeting his gaze.

"You thanked me yesterday", he said shrugging his calm demeanour returning.

"I didn't really, you had to remind me to say thank you in the first place and then I should have thanked you for getting me down with the broom, you said it wouldn't be that bad and it wasn't. I didn't believe you but then when I realised you weren't lying to me I felt guilty for not really appreciating what you did", she took the opportunity now to steal a glance at him and all she saw was his brow furrowed as he appraised her.

"What?" she said. "Do I have something on my face?" Her hands flew to her cheeks.

He barked with laughter at this and for a moment he thought she might hit him but then she realised his laughter was genuine not mocking and she smiled.

"No, believe me if you had, I certainly wouldn't tell you. I'd let you walk around all day", he smirked and was surprised when she actually detected the lack of malice in his voice and smiled in response. Her smile was dazzling, her eyes crinkled slightly and he noticed that her teeth were straight but not perfectly centred and he realised this tiny flaw gave him pleasure.

Too much pleasure by half...

"Anyway, Glencoe tonight?" he said desperate to change the subject and make her leave.

"Eh yea," she said getting to her feet and straightening the non- existent creases in her skirt. "I'll meet you in McGonagall's office at five-thirty?"

"How about I collect you at the Gryffindor tower and we go together?"

He heard himself say the words and then inwardly cringed, what the hell was he doing?

"Sure, that would be nice", she said in response which caused him to wonder what the hell she was doing?

"Okay then", he heard himself say in the far off distance, "It's a date".

She laughed nervously and he realised that he should never have said the word date, he didn't want it to be a date. Sure, he needed to bring her to the Halloween ball but he wasn't attracted to her, not in the least so why put himself through something that wasn't part of his wager?

"Well not a date, we don't date. I mean I don't date. No, I mean you and I can't date. We shouldn't date, we have nothing in common and you have to be a little bit attracted to someone when you want to date them and you and I don't have that attraction, I mean we don't even like each other that much", Draco stared around at the six foot hole he had just dug for himself and realised that he was an idiot, a bumbling oaf that couldn't control his words around someone like Granger and that just wasn't acceptable.

"Not a date", she conceded with a dark look. "See you at five-thirty at the Gryffindor Tower".

She sauntered off with her head high just as Draco slammed his own head off the table and left it there grumbling to himself all the while.

But he heard her laughing, laughing all the way back to the Gryffindor table and he lifted his head to notice that she was still chuckling as she resumed her seat, shaking her head as if something was incredibly amusing and for the second time, Draco had a horrible feeling that she was messing with his head.

He leaned back thoughtfully now, convinced that she was playing him and also determined to find out just what was going on.

She was turning him into a hot mess and he didn't like it, didn't like this new part of himself that was so unsure in her presence. He would discover what she was doing and he would make sure he used it to his advantage.

Oh yes, bumbling idiot he may be turning into but it was temporary.

The creative part of his brain was a permanent feature and it was already working overtime.


End file.
